


When you are gone

by LorenStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, M/M, Namelessshipping, Sadness, breaking up, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Being in a relationship can make you feel the happiest person in the world, but breaking up will make you feel as if a part of you has died.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When you are gone

In the dead silence of the night, you could clearly hear a soft sobbing from someone crying. 

It was Blue.

Even trying to muffle the sound with his pillows it was more than clear the young adult was crying. As he had been for the last two months. 

Heck. As he had been for the last for months or so, only know he had a clear reason to do it. His break up with Red.

They had lived a year of awesome moments had gone by, of course, near the end everything started to go sour - that was when the crying started, but still Blue could only think of everything they had lived together. Every time he did so more tears started to flood his eyes. 

Since they had broken up Blue lost his will to do everything that was pleasurable before. All of those things made him think of Red, how he used to talk with Red about what he enjoyed. Now Blue had no one to share anything, not what he enjoyed, nor what he disliked. So why do anything if he had no one to share it with. Why keep on going on with life if there was no one there by his side to live those moments with.

Blue knew those thoughts were not rational and he knew life would go on; it needed to.

But in the darkness of his lonely bedroom, he could only think about what could have happened if he had taken some different decisions here and there, maybe now he would not be overflown with sadness, maybe now he would be lying on this same bed hugging Red tightly against his body as if Red was the only thing keeping him alive.

Alas, lying in bed alone he was. No one with him. Only his pillow to muffle his crying and to give him the comfort of feeling something soft against him once more.

He knew life would go on. But right now he only thought was that he was alone, as he always will be. Red was his soulmate and no one would compare. Not even by living another thousand years, he would find someone like Red or have a relationship like theirs was. So what his the point of going on...

Blue blamed himself for everything and protected Red from everyone trying to speak ill of him, Red was a great person, it was Blue's fault Red had fallen out of love. 

Everyone told Blue it was not his fault, but Blue knew it was.

Everyone told Blue he was not alone, but Blue felt lonely.

Everyone told Blue he someday would find his one true love, but Blue had already done that and ruined it with bad decisions.

Everyone told Blue he would feel better one day, but Blue did not believe them. Part of his heart had died when he heard the words "We need to break up."

Blue would go on living, not because he wanted to or because he had hope for a better future. But because he knew that he would hurt Red once more if he decided to give up.

Blue would not hurt Red anymore, so he had to keep on living with this pain, but he was ready for it. As a matter of fact, to love is to suffer and he loved Red more than he loved himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I've been struggling a lot with my life lately, especially after breaking up with my boyfriend. Writing this fic was just a way of expressing whatever I'm feeling, so I'm sorry for the depressive message.  
> If you (and you know who you are) read this, I'm sorry for this...


End file.
